The application generally relates to a multiple pulse, or multi-pulse, transformer. The application relates more specifically to a multi-pulse transformer with multiple taps to provide a constant magnitude voltage output to a variable speed chiller's compressor motor over a range of input voltages.
AC-to-DC converters play a significant role in the modern energy conversion industry. Multi-pulse transformers (18 pulse, 24 pulse or others) along with full wave rectifiers have been used to reduce input current harmonic and meet industry guidelines for limits on voltage distortion, e.g., as may be caused by harmonics generated in the converter.
Manufacturers of computers and other digital equipment such as programmable controllers may require AC power sources having a harmonic distortion factor of no more than a 5%, and the largest single harmonic having no more than 3% of the rated RMS line voltage. Higher levels of harmonics may result in malfunctions of peripheral equipment that can have serious consequences. Instruments can be affected by providing erroneous data or otherwise performing outside the design criterion.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.